Longest Night
by Elistar
Summary: Just a little fic about Tonks waiting for the full moon to be over. Special guest appearance by Harry!


Longest Night by Elistar 

Author's note: This fits in after my first fic "Absence of Fear." It is not necessary to read that and this isn't strictly speaking a sequel. Thanks to the people who took the time to read my first story, I very much appreciated the encouragement. One reviewer noted (fairly) that my grammar isn't particularly good so any offers to beta would be very readily received. As ever, they're not mine, I'm just playing – no profit, no harm! Spoiler warning for OotP.

The night of the full moon was always the longest night for Tonks. For the most part she felt that she was recovering from the shock of Sirius' death but on the night of the full moon, without Remus beside her, she always felt alone again. It seemed bizarre with the house always so full that she felt alone on the full moon no matter who was there. She felt selfish as she new that the monthly transformations were far worse for him, even with the wolfsbane potion, but she was nearly always angry with him for leaving her on her own. This month was to be no exception to the norm even with the kids "home" from school for the Christmas holidays. She was sat downstairs unable to sleep when she heard the familiar sound of footsteps on the stairs down to the kitchen.

She felt a momentary glimmer of hope before realising it couldn't possibly be Remus; there was another few hours until the moon set and he would retake his normal form. The door creaked quietly and over the top of the overstuffed chair she was curled up in she saw the top of a dark, mussed head appear in the kitchen. "Couldn't sleep either Harry?" she enquired quietly as he tiptoed into the kitchen. He jumped slightly at her voice before mumbling back "sorry, I didn't know anyone else was still awake, I won't disturb you." "Don't be daft" Tonks shot back quickly "some company would be really nice right now."

After he made himself a cup of tea he settled himself in the chair opposite her edging as close to the fire as possible, realising for the first time just how chilly the kitchen was. He curled up to protect himself from the cold and they settled into a companionable silence. After some time he looked up and asked "Tonks, do you miss him?" Sighing before she spoke she looked at him steadily and replied "Sirius? Of course I do, I'm running low on half decent relatives and he was one of the last. I feel like I never really got to know him properly, I only got to spend a few months with him as a grown up. I can remember him from when I was little but it's a faint memory. The he was sent to Azkaban and I didn't see him for 13 years. You knew him far better than I did, and I know Remus still misses him more than he lets on."

"Are you and Professor Lupin ummmmm?" asked Harry, hesitantly. "Together" finished Tonks, "yes, we are, we have been for a few months." Tonks had always been one of the few members of the Order who didn't treat Harry and the others like children and had always had an honest and open relationship with them. "Is that a problem Harry?" "No, not at all" he replied quickly, "I'm pleased, I just thought you would have told us." "I was going to, you were at school when things changed between us and we were waiting to tell you face to face, it didn't seem right to send in an owl. Besides," she added with a wink "I would have thought Hermione or Ginny would have worked it out long ago." Harry grinned as he told Tonks that it had been Hermione who had suggested the idea a few weeks ago after receiving slightly guarded letters from them both with differing excuses as to why they hadn't been at Headquarters when Hermione had tried to get in touch using the flue network.

As Harry finished his tea he stood up and stretched, Tonks realised that he was no longer the underfed, scrawny boy he had been when she had first met him. "I'm going to bed" he stated, somewhat redundantly "thanks, for being so honest with me, some people just avoid the topic whenever it comes up." "You know where I am Harry," Tonks replied, "goodnight." "Night Tonks," said Harry as he left the kitchen." It left Tonks alone with her thoughts again as she looked at the clock and realised the moon would set in a couple of hours. She was nearly there, he would nearly be himself again and she would have the missing part of her back. It felt strange that they had been together for such a short period of time, only just over 3 months yet she felt happier and safer than she had with anyone else. She had known for a while that she was in love with him; she just had to pluck up the necessary courage to tell him so. As she fell in happy memories of their relationship so far she felt her mood lift and she realised that the thought of him was enough to get her through even the longest full moon.

She must have drifted off to sleep, as she was startled awake by a gentle kiss on her forehead. As she stretched languorously she smiled softly, "morning Sleeping Beauty, do you know what time it is?" Remus asked with a smile. "Nope," she replied as she reached up to kiss him properly, "but it's definitely the best time of day. I'm glad that last night is over."


End file.
